New beginnings
by LadyYukihime
Summary: First story not sure where I'm heading with it yet. Main couples Drarry, Twincest suggestions and criticism greatly appreciated.


Draco POV

I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me, how could someone do that to their supposed best friend? Who could hurt someone as kind and gentle as him? Why would they do it, jealousy? resentment? anger? I don't now but one thing is clear now I have to help him, I have to protect him from those that wish to harm him, I have to get him away from this place even if he doesn't want my help.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM WEASEL!" I yelled towards the two at the end of the hall. He yelped and turned around

"What do YOU want Malfoy?" He sneered at me

"What I want is for YOU to get off of him." I said walking towards them

"Why would I?" he said while moving away from the body that laid whimpering and shivering

"Because we BOTH know who the better dueler is between the two of us." Getting closer and closer to him

"You think that you're better than me? Don't make me laugh Malfoy." he said as he got in my way to the body that now laid there doing nothing.

"Of course I'm better than you Weasel. Have you seen your family? You're worse off than dirt living in that shack and always wearing hand me downs, never having enough of anything to live on. So you see Weasel I can take you down faster than it takes for you to destroy food."I said pushing him way from me and the one I would protect.

"W-w-w-well a-a-at-t least I'm not a death eater play toy!" he yelled at me

I sneered at him and punched him right on his nose making him fall flat on his arse

"Listen Weasel, and listen well cause I'm only going to day this ONCE, I WILL KILL YOU THE MOMENT I SEE YOU IF YOU DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN! MY FATHER CAN MAKE SURE YOUR FAMILY NEVER SEES ANOTHER KNUT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFES IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU FUCKING ARSE?!" I yelled

He quickly scrambled back and ran away from me and my Beloved.

"Harry?" I said while gently shook his shoulder

"Harry? Are you ok? Little One?" I was starting to get worried since he was waking when I noticed the blood that was pooling around his head

"Bloody hell!" I whispered yelled, there was so much blood and there were bruises all over his small body. I gently picked him up and carried him him to the hospital wing, while at the same time trying to see what other injuries he had. I was close to the stair case when I heard voices coming towards us, I knew that I would be the one blamed if they saw my Little Love like this before he woke up and told them the truth. I quickly looked around when I saw a cloak on the floor, I was about to run for it when my Little Love spoke.

"Draco use my cloak it's an invisibility cloak my father left me." he said in a voice no higher than a weak whisper

"I will Little One, just rest for now" I told him with a quick kiss to his head. I lifted the cloak and cover both of us and hid behind a suit of armor.

"Hurry Professor! We have to get to Harry before Malfoy does anything worse to him." I heard Weasel say to the person walking behind him.

"Now Mr. Weasley calm down we both know that Mr. Potter can take care of himself." Professor McGonagall said in a clm voice but still the footsteps became more hurried.

"Dray we have to get to Madam Pomfrey before they get to me, they both will tell the Headmaster and then he'll make me forget and blame you. Please we have to hurry!" he said in one big breath before he clung to me. As soon as the foot steps walked passed us I ran up the stairs and headed to the hospital wing taking all the shortcuts that I knew and some that my Little One gave me on the took us no more than five minutes to get there I was a little out of breath but I kept walking and gently pushed the doors open cautious with my Beloved still in my arms.

"MADAM POMFREY!" I yelled and quickly set my Little Love on one of the beds.

"MADAM POMFREY PLEASE HURRY I NEED YOUR HELP! HARRY'S HURT REALLY BADLY"

I knew that would get her to move faster seeing as how she cared for My Little One like her own grandchild.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back and there was a series of noises before she was next to the bed.

"OH MERLIN! What on earth happened to you Sweetie?!" she was casting spell after spell to check what need to be done first I stood near the bed but not in her way, I've seen her when people get in her way, especially when it involves Harry ~Shudder~ she can be very scary, so scary that even MY FATHER followed ALL her rules and instructions.

"Poppy I need you to get my memories of what happened to the Snake and tell him that I'm ready to go home." My Little One said.

"Harry WHAT happened? Who did this to you? Why did they do this?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Madam Pomfrey threw up a Privacy Shield and Muffilator Spell right after she noticed that I was still there. I was curious about what they were talking about but I knew that I had to be patient so that My Love could learn to trust me.

Harry POV

"I was going to meet the Snake and tell him myself but the Rat came out of nowhere and attacked me, he found out that I'm not a Lion and was going to take me to Bumbles to get me put under the Impersious Curse and make me hate the Heir, Dog, and forget about the Deer. He took my wand and threw a couple of Dark hexes and I couldn't protect myself, then My Serpent (Big blush) came and rescued me from harm and brought me here." I told her as she started to fix me up.

"Oh you poor thing I'll get it to him as soon as I finish up with you, Ok dearie? But I'm also going to get the others so that you can all get to safety together alright?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah that's~~~~ Yecho!"

"Episkey!" she casted the spell as I was talking.

"Ouch! Owww! BLOODY HELL! Owww! Poppy! THAT HURT! You could've given me some warning!" I said breathing through the pain

"Language and I'm sorry Harry but you know that it's better this way, you don't tense up this way. Now then drink this Pain Reliever and Dreamless Sleep Potions." I'd did as I was told cause she can be very scary when you don't listen to her.

"That's fine Poppy but before I take the Dreamless Sleep Potion can I talk to Draco so that he can decide if he wants to be with me or stay here. And if he decides to go with me we need to know if he needs any of his friends to come with." I said after she Transfigured my clothes to pajamas so that I could sleep as she got things ready.

"I'll give you ten minutes Harry as I get things set up for you to leave." She said as she took down the Privacy Shield and Muffilator Spell.

"Thank you, do you need me to do anything so that you can get my memories?" I asked

"Just think about them and I'll do the rest." she said

"Memoria facsimilties!" She casted the spell and put the memory in a vile to take the Snake.

"Thank you so much Poppy." I said to her with a small smile

"No problem Sweetie, Now you want to talk to young Mister Malfoy?" she asked

"Yes, please Poppy, I won't be long, just have to ask him a couple of questions and tell him somethings." I said to her, with a most likely a worried look.

She just nodded and walked away toward her office

Draco's POV

"Malfoy can we talk?" My Little One asked in a rather shy yet adorable voice.

"Of course, and call me Draco alright Be-Harry?" I said while mentally cursing myself for almost calling him Beloved. First I had to find who he though as a father to make sure I had permission to start courting him properly.

"Ok then Draco it is" he said in a happy tone and had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" I asked


End file.
